What's Your Emergency
by elisha-am
Summary: Castle cringed. The last thing he needed was to hear her and Josh…and dialed him with god know what body part. #CastleFanficMonday


**A/N: Happy Castle Fanfic Monday. And 8/8 happens to be the Father's day in Taiwan, so happy Father's day! (In case you wonder, 8/8 sounds like 'papa' in Chinese:) )**

 **A/N 2: Also,this is base on a prompt from castlefanficprompts, I'd put it at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: Noooooooo.(I'm not whining, nope)**

* * *

Piercing ring tone pulled him out of the peaceful slumber. Castle grumbled, looked at the clock stand.

The Red digital number showed 2:49, and it glitched once or twice like it's taunting him. Maybe it's just his tired brain.

The rings kept going on with no attempt to release him back to the dream world. He conceded, reached out to the annoying device.

He was in a dilemma after he checked the caller ID. It's Beckett, and it came with a murder case. But spending the previous day writing nonstop from early morning till wee hour drained all his energy. His body threatened to shut down. (No, he's not getting old. Okay, at least not that old.)

The desire to see her, and thinking of the possibility of a thrilling, twisting murder mystery eventually won. He pressed the accepted button.  
"Castle."

Silence.

"Beckett?"

Still nothing. When he's about to filed it as an accidently dial, a sound like someone's panting came through.

Castle cringed. The last thing he needed was to hear her and Josh…and dialed him with god know what body part.

He sighed, so frustrated that he could feel the tears mixed with jealousy welling up. No, he's not that pathetic. Hell, he's not going to cry about this.

"…Castle." What the hell, now he's hearing she calling her name while she and her boyfriend in bed? He's a little sick of himself now.

"Castle, you there?" His still half asleep brain finally figured out that she really was calling him. Thank God.

But his relief didn't last long. He's body was abruptly awakened by her voice, which was weaker and forceful than normal.

He picked up the phone to his ear again.

"Beckett? Are you alright?"

"Castle, hurt…" If he's awake before, then now he's highly alert now.

"Kate, what hurt? You're at home?" He didn't wait for her to answer before jumped out his bed, darted around his room and ensuite like a mad man.

"Stomach, and home. Hospital." This sounded bad, that she could even speak in a full sentence.

He quickly got dressed, gathered his belongings but kept the phone online.

"Kate, do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No, stay, please. And hate ambulance." If it wasn't an emergency then he'd laugh and find it utterly adorable of her blunt resentment.

"I'm here, and I'll be right there in ten, you think you can wait that long?"

She answered him with a hum.

He broke his personal record to get to her apartment and didn't even bother to park decently at the curb.

Castle ditched the old elevator, dashed up to her floor on the feet two steps at a time.

It's like a terrible déjà vu. But this time, he used the key, which they exchanged for emergency (" Only for the emergency, Castle, or I'd shot you as an intruder." That's what she said, and he threw it back with " Well, you are totally welcome to intrude the loft anytime" And there's the eye-roll.) after she got a new apartment.

He rushed inside. The light in the lounge was off, made the dim light from her bathroom brighter. No doubt she's in the bathroom.

He prepared for the worse, and then saw her lay beside the toilet. He tamed down the panic as seeing her chest up and down slowly.

Castle approached gently without startled her. He crouched down in front of her, pushed her sweat soaked lock aside, revealed her pale face and deep frowns.

She's a bit warm, likely on fever.

Her eyes opened slightly. The moment her eyes caught on him, her lips lift almost unnoticeable. Castle's heart clenched. How could she be this beautiful even when she's sick?

"Hey, Castle."

"Hey back, do you feel any better?" She shook her head.

" Throw up a lot."

"Okay, now we're getting you to the hospital, sounds good?" He got a nod this time.

Castle debated a moment, thinking there's no way she could walk on her feet like this. So he scooped her up with one arm under her knee and the other on her back.

Bridal style. He ignored the growing giddiness. Not now, Rich Castle.

And it hurt him that she didn't even have the strength to protest.

Norovirus infection, the doctor told him. That's why she went from perfectly fine the day before to now lay on the hospital bed with IV in the arm.

They wanted to keep her overnight, at least finished the IV since she had shown sign of moderate dehydrated.

There's nothing unfixable. She'd be good as new in no time.

He walked back to Beckett's bed after he thanked the doctor.

Speaking of Doctors. Now he definitely was furious at one of them.  
Where the hell was Josh now when his girlfriend was sick in the hospital.

He childishly wanted the motorcycle boy to walk through the door so he could see Josh's shocked face when finding Kate's here. And with Castle at her side. _Triumph_.

He pulled a chair to sit at her bedside.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to him.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, still awake. A little nauseous."

"Yeah, Dr. Miller said it'd last a while until the medicine kick in.

She scrunched her nose at the answer.

"Did he say how long I'm gonna be here?"

"Till the morning, need to finish that IV."

"I have to stay overnight?" Beckett pout.

"Wow, you really hate hospital."

"In case you forget, Castle, I'm a cop, I come in here a lot. And half of the times mean I screw up on my job."

He didn't forget, he knew how dangerous her job was. He lived most of it with her a few years now, even if he stay much back away than Beckett and the boys.

He couldn't help but imagine, and hated the outcome, that how many times she got hurt before he became her back-up and been there to pull her from the harm's way.

Like the bomb case two weeks ago. If he wasn't in the freezer with her to keep her warm. If he wasn't there to yank out all the wires.

He shuddered.

"Besides," she paused, like waiting for his attention, " who likes the hospital?"

"Touche."

They both smiled. And he could sense the unpleasant thought been cast away.

But it didn't last long. The thought of a certain cardiac doctor came in filling the gap. Damn his jumping thinking.

He fidgeted in his chair.

"What, Castle."

"Do you need me to call Josh?"

Her eyes quickly moved away from his. Her fingers playing the blanket.

"Kate?"

"I think there is no need. I don't even know if he's in the state now." She let out a sigh.

Oh.

"I'm sorry."

"No need, it's a long time coming." She shook her head. "And I–, can I tell you something?" He tilted his head with confusion.

"Sure."

"I feel relief." She said it slowly but firmly, now looked straight into his eyes. _You could relate._ It's the unspoke word he read from her gaze. So he nodded.

She reached out her hand, curling her slim fingers around his pinky, somewhat tentatively.

"I'm glad." He pulled out the finger, then took her hand fully in his, squeezed it softly. "Now, rest, Kate. You'll back to your ass-kicking self in a blink. "

She rolled her eyes at the last part.

"You'd be here?"

"Always, always here for you."

* * *

 _ **Prompt: anonymous asked: Pre-Caskett: Castle is woken up by a call from a sick Beckett asking him to take her to the emergency room.**_


End file.
